Transformers Prime – Turning tides
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus Prime reflects back to when he adopted his three orphaned human sparklings as their lives hang in the balance from a tragic incident.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they are owned by Hasbro; and the story concert was by from my good friend Ratchets Sparkling. I just flushed it out into a full blown story; but it was her awesome idea that helped make this story possible.

This story is completely AU, and thanks once more to all my readers who have supported my writing; you guys rock! This story will not be long; it is just a small little one as I mentioned that my friend started and asked me to finish for her.

Summary – Optimus Prime reflects back to when he adopted his three orphaned human sparklings as their lives hang in the balance from a tragic incident.

Transformers Prime – Turning tides

Chapter 1

"Ratchet..., open a Ground bridge now and prepare your med bay, we have an emergency! Bulkhead, Bumblebee I'm going to need your help!" Arcee yelled into her comm link and she ignored any other attempts until the portal appeared. Only a few klicks later and the blue-green vortex appeared. Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed out and made a mad dash towards Arcee.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked as he gently picked up a screaming and writhing Miko; as Jack and Rafael were also screaming in agony and being cradled by their guardians.

"They blew up Airachnid's ship by igniting the leaking energon. But they didn't clear the area fast enough and were drenched in the stuff. They haven't stopped screaming since." Arcee explained sadly.

Bumblebee made some clicking and whirling sounds as the three Autobots got up and ran towards the ground bridge.

"Of course I don't blame them... I can't, we all know how devastating energon can be to a human, and I just hope Ratchet can help them." Arcee said as she glanced down at a now shaking and whimpering Jack.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked the second he saw them return to the base.

"Energon, they got drenched in it. It has already been absorbed into their bodies" Bulkhead explained quickly without taking his optics off his precious charge.

"Quickly get them to my laboratory, also someone needs to contact Optimus and let him know the situation." Ratchet said quickly, his processor working quickly trying to come up with a solution.

The 3 guardians ran to the med bay and gently laid their charges down on the medical berth; obviously wanting to stay so they can watch over the kids but threats and thrown wrenches quickly forced them out of the med bay, leaving the medic to his work. As they entered the main room of the base they decided that Arcee was to be the one to tell Optimus what happened. This would not be easy as Optimus has adopted the three young humans as his own. It was no secret among the Autobots about the closeness their leader shared with the young humans. He may not have been human; but he viewed them as HIS sparklings. The Autobots had raised them since the kids were infants.

So with a heavy spark, Arcee sent a commlink and contacted Optimus.

:::::... Arcee to Optimus, do you read...::::::::

:::::::::... Loud and clear, Arcee...::::::: the soft baritone of their leader responded.

:::::::... We have a situation back at base and...the children were involved...::::::::

There was silence for a few klicks as the others assumed that Optimus was taking a moment to take in the news.

:::::::... Lock onto my coordinates and activate a ground bridge...:::::::: Optimus commanded in his normal tone not giving away the emotions; they were sure was burning deep inside of him.

Arcee quickly did as she was told and only a few short klicks later, Optimus Prime came roaring into the base and quickly transformed.

"What happened?" he questioned immediately.

"I was scouting an area that Ratchet's scanners had picked up as exposed energon. Jack, Miko and Rafael asked to come with me and I agreed; it was only supposed to be a recon mission. However it turned out the ship belonged to a Decepticon named Airachnid. She is now a rogue and ventures from planet to planet hunting the indigenous species." Arcee explained as Optimus' optics widened.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee all saw Optimus tense up at the last bit of information. They knew what he was thinking and Arcee was quick to continue her story.

"She didn't hurt them, but did chase them for a while after she had me pinned to a rock with her webs. By the time I got free they had all ended back at her ship; and the kids ignited the leaking energon so they could get away and hopefully kill her. But they were not able to clear the area fast enough and were drenched, head to foot, in energon. I was by their side in seconds and they were already screaming in utter agony. I contacted Ratchet and told him to get med bay ready and for Bulkhead and Bumblebee to come help me. We brought them back and Ratchet immediately began to treat them and told us to contact you."

By the time Arcee finished her story, she was hugging herself and Bulkhead and Bumblebee had their heads bowed and 'Bee's door wings were drooped pitifully. Optimus stood their frozen by the pain in his spark. He didn't say a word throughout Arcee's story mostly because his throat was too tight for his vocal processor to work correctly. He knew just how lethal energon was for humans and he knew Jack, Miko, and Rafael were lucky to have survived the blast and live to get to Ratchet. The medics name snapped him out of his thoughts as he made a mad dash toward the medical bay toward the children, _his_ children. He had to know if they were ok, he just _had_ to.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the room made his spark break even more. Jack, Miko and Rafael were all lying on a single berth with various wires connecting them to separate monitors that displayed their statistics. They all had severe burns on their exposed skin and Optimus imagined it was the same all over their bodies; and their breaths were painful sounding and ragged since their chests were rising and falling far too quickly. He could hear them moaning quietly and shifting constantly, trying to escape the pain.

"Ratchet…?" the prime trailed off as he knelt down beside his sparklings.

He slowly raised a servo and gently brushed one of his digits along the sides of their injured faces.

"The energon has already entered their bloodstream but has not reached their hearts yet, it is moving slowly and their bodies are trying to fight it off as well. I have done what I can but it is up to them now if they are to survive. However, once the energon reaches their hearts they will…" Ratchet stopped speaking as he couldn't bring himself to say the last word, in either human or Cybertronian terms.

Death...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus merely nodded as he understood his medic's words. He didn't want to but his processor betrayed him. Still kneeling by their sides Optimus leant close to them and whispered,

"Please fight this, my sparklings. You may not be mine biologically speaking, but that matters not. I need you three more than you could possibly imagine." Optimus begged as he fought the energon tears; which threatened to start to come from his optics.

As he finished speaking their monitors began to sound off warningly. Panicked, Optimus shouted for the medic who had gone deeper into his lab giving him some privacy.

"Ratchet...!" Optimus exclaimed.

Quick steps were heard as the red and white medic ran into the main room of med bay. Looking at the monitors, Ratchet began to scan Jack, Miko and Rafael while running back and forth between cabinets and shelves grabbing various items and all the while muttering and cursing to himself.

"What is it? What's happening?" Optimus asked in a panicked tone, dreading that he already knew what was wrong.

"The energon has begun to enter their hearts and is destroying them!" the medic shouted as he tried to stabilize the three young humans he had grown to consider as family. They were family the Autobots had raised them since their infancy when the children came into their lives in their own special way. However, Ratchet's coding wouldn't allow him to think on those memories, instead he was pushed into trying to do everything he could to save them, while ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind said that it was all for nothing.

Optimus Prime was not a mech who allowed emotion show on his face or be heard in his voice. However, Ratchet's words struck a chord deep within his being, one word standing out in particular, _destroying_. Their_ hearts, _pumping their life giving force were being destroyed by the life blood of their family. How cruel can life be?

"Please Ratchet, there must be something you or I can do for them? They are our sparklings, our family. We have raised them as our own since they were new born sparks!" Optimus pleaded with his friend, feeling his spark breaking.

Ratchet remained silent and kept his helm bowed as his answer. Optimus' optics widened before focusing on his sparklings once again. He gently placed a servo over their small bodies and sent a silent prayer to Primus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper Nevada, many years ago,

A semi cab drove down a lonely road, it pulled to the side when the headlights hit a huge basket on the side of the road. The rig pulled over but this was no ordinary rig; it was an Autobot and to be more precise it was Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. He scanned the area and found no humans around; so he quickly transformed and looked at the three baskets. He found two human sparklings in the basket and one that was a bit older lying with the basket with no note; no nothing the sparklings were abandoned by their carrier and Sire.

"Why would a human do such a thing?" Optimus asked as one of the babies cried.

"Shh, little ones do not cry I will take you three in; and you will be mine now I will not leave you I promise." Optimus said as he quickly transformed and summoned his holoform to gently pick up the crying human sparklings.

Optimus saw the three sparklings each had a something around their wrists; and realized it held their designations on it. He realized their names were Jack, Miko and Rafael; and the leader smiled to himself these three little ones would be his now. He would not abandon them not like their own species had done to them. He would cherish them, and keep them close always.

Optimus had the basket settled in his cab and picked up the older one; Optimus scanned the World Wide Web trying to find something that he could do to make the three human sparklings get amused. Everything he tried ended poorly, until he started to make unprimely faces and all three human sparklings gurgled with laughter.

"So, you are amused with me doing unprimely face plate gestures, I am quite pleased." Optimus said as he smiled at the three human sparklings.

Optimus made more funny faces at the human sparklings who seemed to enjoy it; because they continued to giggle with wild abandon from their bellies.

::::::... Ratchet to Optimus, are you there...::::::::

:::::::... I am here, old friend...:::::::

:::::::... Must you call me old Optimus...:::::::: Ratchet asked through the commlinks.

::::::... Yes dear friend, I must I enjoy teasing you...::::::

Ratchet scoffed as usual.

:::::::... I need a bridge, we will be having house guest from now on...:::::::::

Silence...

:::::::... Who...:::::: Ratchet asked suddenly over the commlinks.

::::::::... You'll see...:::::::

The ground bridge appeared almost instantly; and Optimus drove through into the ground bridge. He came out into the base where Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead; while the other Autobots watched as Optimus' holoform got out of his cab carrying a big basket. He put the basket down; and then transformed into bi pedal form.

"What did you bring back with you?" Ratchet asked as Arcee took a look first and melted when she saw them.

"Human sparklings...?" Arcee asked stunned.

Yes, they were abandoned I found them on the side of the rode in that carrying device; I could not in good conscious just leave them for someone to harm them; they do have designations on their wrist garments the femme is called Miko, and the two human boys are Rafael and the other is Jack." Optimus said.

"You want to keep them; I am guessing?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I do," he said as Ratchet sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Optimus and the others said with grins on their face plates.

Ratchet sighed, and then looked at his leader and comrades.

"Alright, I know when I am beaten," Ratchet said as he glanced down at the three human sparklings and thought how hard could it be? "This will be a piece of cake," Ratchet said as he looked at the diapers on the human sparklings. "What is this used for on them?" Ratchet asked as he pulled the diaper off Rafael and the second he did little Rafael let loose with a stream of a surprise for his Uncle Ratchet. "By the Allspark, what is this?" Ratchet said in a disgusted tone as the others chuckled. "I do not believe this is amusing, what if I rust from its contaminates?" Ratchet asked.

"You're not going to rust, Ratchet," Arcee said.

"Says you," Ratchet mumbled. "I need to use the wash racks now," Ratchet mumbled.

"We still need to let Agent Fowler know about this, don't we?" Bulkhead said.

"In due time," Optimus said. "In due time," Optimus said hoping when it was time Agent Fowler did not get rude; because these human sparklings meant something to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Optimus and his Autobots enjoyed taking care of the three human sparklings; however when Agent Fowler arrived on the scene he was not as convinced Optimus Prime was going to be able to care for these human children.

"Look, It's nothing personal, Prime; it's just you are not human so how can you ever expect to know what a human needs?" Fowler asked.

Optimus looked away from Fowler, his words stung the leader as he sighed and glanced down at his three human sparklings.

"We had our home taken away from us; must I really have these three sparklings taken from me as well? They were abandoned left on the side of the road for anyone to harm or worse; I want these three human sparklings. Please Agent Fowler, I am asking as a friend; you have claimed that we are friends, have you not?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, I have." Fowler said.

"Then please, help me." Optimus said as the Autobot commander's optics pleaded with that of his friend's.

Fowler sighed, he could tell this was important to Optimus; so he had to try he himself didn't see a problem they could pull this off. The children were abandoned, and who is to say they would even be put into good foster family.

"Alright, I will keep this on the Q-T you will be allowed to keep them, Optimus; I know you care about them I can see it in your eyes." Fowler said.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler." Optimus said as Fowler nodded.

"What are their names?" Fowler asked.

"The femme is Miko and the two boys are Jack and Rafael," Optimus said.

"Cute little ones, it's sad what happened to them." Fowler said with a heavy sigh. "If you need anything let me know and I will give you a hand. You will need human food for them and objects for them like clothes, food, and furniture for a bedroom for them; and also toys to keep them occupied when you are otherwise engaged with something." Fowler said as Optimus nodded.

"Many thanks, Agent Fowler." Optimus said softly.

Fowler nodded, and gave Optimus a smile.

"I will get right on it getting some things for them, my wife and I have one child so I know where to go for things. I will be back, Prime; I will get what I can now for you and then head back for work." Fowler said as Optimus nodded. "I will be back in a while," Fowler said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Within the next few hours Fowler returned with everything the human sparklings would need; Optimus set everything up in his quarters for the three human sparklings. They also fixed up a bathroom for the kids and a place they could watch TV and play games thanks to Agent Fowler. They had stairs which led up to that area; it was also the area Fowler came in by elevator.

"It's looking pretty good, prime," Fowler said as Optimus smiled.

"Many thanks for your assistance, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied.

"Don't mention it, Optimus; I am glad to help." Fowler said as he looked at the three human sparklings and smiled.

He wondered though if the bots knew what they'd be getting into as these three got older; and he couldn't help but laugh.

Oh this would be very interesting, very interesting indeed.

Xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Autobots had their servos filled with chasing after the kids; it was fun for the Autobots to have them there. Miko had grown attached to Bulkhead; and he soon became her guardian. Jack and Arcee became good friends; and she soon after was his guardian. Rafael and Bumblebee became close friends; and he soon became Rafael's guardian. Rafael had an uncanny ability to understand Bumblebee's beeps and could translate for his brother and sister.

The kids learned Cybertronian as well as human things; and Rafael became super smart with computers at the tender age of 12. The kids would go out on missions to help their guardians as long as it wasn't too dangerous; Optimus had told his soldiers he did not want the younglings in danger especially if Megatron was anywhere close by.

Optimus had a constant fear about Megatron learning about their existence; and that terrified Optimus. He glanced back at his three human younglings though; and a smile crossed his face plates.

He loved them so much; he never had a spark mate so he never was blessed with sparklings of his own through creation. He learned being prime and leader meant certain sacrifices and love was one of them.

...

The kids were playing games when they turned hearing their Sire walk up; and they grinned and waved.

"Hey Sire," they said with big grins.

"Hello younglings and how are you?" Optimus asked.

"Good, we are playing games until Ratchet is ready to teach us our lessons for today." Jack said.

"Very good, I thought perhaps when you got done with your studies; you three would like some what is it... Hm... Ice cream perhaps," Optimus said as the kids suddenly roared with cheers as the Autobot commander grinned himself.

"Very good," Optimus said as Ratchet walked up.

"Yep, yep, yep," Ratchet said. "Studies first, ridiculous cold human treats last," Ratchet said as Rafael, Jack and Miko laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Present moment...

Ratchet worked feverishly on saving the children; his own processors fearing and knowing what would be the outcome with energon seeping into their hearts. However for his leader's sake, he could not abandon hope he just could not.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were pacing in the main area of the base; when they jumped at a commlink from someone they never thought would be comming them... Megatron.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arcee answered it, and Megatron just regarded her slightly.

"May I please speak to Optimus; I have a proposal for him?" Megatron asked.

Arcee sighed, her own spark breaking at the thought of losing her charge and family; Megatron seemed to pick up on this and questioned her.

"What seems to be troubling you, Arcee?" Megatron asked as Arcee turned to look at the monitor.

Megatron seemed to honestly be concerned and asking her truthfully about her well being; it shocked her slightly.

"We have a problem here, which is very bad, Megatron." Arcee said.

"Perhaps, I can be of service to help, please tell Optimus I am giving in to his suggestion of an end to the war. I will sign anything he deems me to sign; I am growing tired of this war when it is clear he is the one who should have been Prime not me. I made a mess out of things completely, and for that I am deeply sorry." Megatron said.

...

"Sparklings fight, please for you Sire," Ratchet said as the machines beeping went louder; as Optimus' optics became wider and filled with horror.

Optimus collapsed onto his knees as he begged Primus to spare his sparklings; as his spark twisted up within his chamber.

:::::::... Optimus ...::::::: Arcee commed.

Silence...

:::::::::... Optimus...:::::::::

::::::::... I-I am here...:::::::::

::::::::... How are the children...::::::: Arcee asked first.

Silence...

:::::::::... The energon has seeped into their human hearts...::::::::

Silence...

::::::... Dear Primus...::::::

::::::::... Optimus, Megatron wants a truce an end to the war...::::::: Arcee said as Optimus felt paralyzed as he heard the machines go wild as they suddenly flat lined and his world ended then.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack, Miko and Rafael all stood in a brightly lit place. They could not recognize anything around them, not that there was really anything to recognize. They looked like they all shared the same conclusion; because nothing looked familiar; and it was obvious they were not with their Sire or family anymore.

"Hello, my children" a deep voice rang out through the area, it had a much harder edge to it than Optimus' but it sounded just a caring and wise as their Sire's.

The trio all jumped and spun around, eyes darting all over look for the source of the voice. Their vision soon settled on a figure that seemed to materialize out of thin air as it walked towards them, the bright light directly behind him, shadowing his features. In an instant, Jack, Miko and Rafael all dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. This was Primus the Creator, the First Prime, and god of all Cybertronians. And since they were raised by the Autobots, they knew what customs were to be taken in such a situation.

"Are you not going to speak to me?" Primus asked kindly and with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Being the oldest of the three it was Jack's duty to speak on their behalf.

"We are not worthy to speak to a being as great as yourself; only another Cybertronian has that right, unless one is not near at the time. Please forgive us for our insolence."

"What makes you think you three are not worthy to speak to me?"

"We are human, not Cybertronian"

"You think Cybertron was the only planet I created with life on it?"

His question was met with silence which he took to mean that that is indeed what they thought. He expected this however; as humans are the youngest of his children they have much to learn yet.

"I see. However that is a matter for another time, there is something we must discuss immediately. Rise, I wish to see the faces of my youngest children."

Jack, Miko and Rafael all stood and looked at Primus. They didn't dare make eye contact, at least until he spoke again.

"Look me in the eye, I can tell much about you just by looking in your eyes."

They raised their heads and met his eyes.

"Much better, now let us begin our conversation. I know what happened to you three today. You all were ingenious in your plan to disable the Decepticon's ship. I also know that you three have been raised by my last descendant, Optimus Prime and his warriors."

The kids all nodded as Primus began to speak again.

"They have done well in your upbringing and in protecting you from the Decepticons, and you three have helped your family whenever you can. Today was no different. Now we come to the matter that I brought you here for. I know you are all fully aware of the effects of energon on the human body, and that energon has entered your hearts and is killing you."

"What?" Jack gasped, "We're dead?"

"No, I have suspended your lives so we may speak. I have grown weary of the war and have decided to aid the Autobots in helping end it. I can restore your lives, but you will return as Cybertronian younglings."

"Cybertronian younglings," Miko asked after gaining enough of her courage to speak.

"Yes, and as we speak another miracle has happened; Megatron has decided to end the war as well. I have allowed Megatron to see through various visions his wrong doings on the part of his once brother in arms, Optimus Prime. I believe I made progress from that now; as I mentioned he wishes to end the war. Now return to your family, you're Sire and uncle is extremely worried for you as are your brothers and sister." Primus said.

"Thank you, Lord Primus," Jack said speaking for them.

Primus waved his hand and a blinding light enveloped Jack, Miko and Rafael and forced them to close their eyes.

...

"Please my sparklings, come back, please" Optimus whispered over the still bodies of his little ones.

Ratchet had turned off the monitors once they played the harsh and unrelenting tone of a flat-line reading. But the leader refused to believe they were gone, he felt his spark breaking as the reality of the situation began to force its way into his mind. It was cold and unrelenting, the exact same way his world would be without Jack, Miko and Rafael. At that moment, there was nothing he wouldn't do to bring them back to this world, to him.


	8. Chapter 8 - ENDING

Chapter 8 - ENDING

"No…" was the final plea Optimus uttered before all hope left his spark. Wanting the whole universe to know of his pain at the loss of his sparklings the great Optimus Prime threw back his head and roared out his anguish. Rage like nothing he ever felt before was suddenly ignited in his spark and flooded his systems. Being a Prime he had always kept his emotions in check mostly for the sake of others, so he could help them before himself. But this time, this time it was different. His sparklings were gone…dead, forever they would be kept from his side till he became one with the Well himself. He was now forced to remain on this world, alone without his children. His family forced to be three members short. How was this fair? They had all fought for good, for Primus, and for the humans! And this is how they were repaid, by having their future, their _children_ taken away?! And whose fault was it? That was the golden question at the moment. His rage needed to be focused on a target before he lashed out and hurt someone he cared for.

_Airachnid, it was her fault that wretched spider femme!_

It was her fault. Had she not landed, or survived the crash, none of this would have happened, Jack, Miko, and Rafael would still be alive right now. Optimus felt the white hot rage within him simmer down a bit as it focused on Airachnid. His vision finally clear of its haze was immediately drawn back to the human children, his younglings lying there on the...

_Wait, younglings?!_

Jack, Miko and Rafael had either been called little ones or sparklings or called their human names if they got into trouble. But they had never been called younglings, but as Optimus looked at the three of them on the berth that is exactly what they were, Cybertronian younglings. But how was this possible, Bumblebee was the last generation to be sparked before the All Spark was cast into space, and new Cybertronian life can't be created without it. But here they were regardless. Optimus shook himself slightly as he pushed those thoughts to back of his processor for now, they could all figure this out later. Right now they needed Ratchet more than anything.

"RATCHET...!" Optimus yelled through the commlink and out loud so the medic wound come immediately.

Quick footsteps were pounding into the main room of the med bay.

"Optimus, what is it? What's wrong?" Ratchet asked scanning his leader for any form of health issues.

"Look!" Prime said pointing to the berth beside him.

Ratchet's optics followed the extended digit and felt his optics go wide as he took in the sight before him. He couldn't linger too long though, his healer coding kicking into overdrive and pushed him forward to treat the younglings.

"How is this possible?" he said quietly to himself.

"Primus…" a small voice said from the berth.

Ratchet and Optimus immediately snapped their helms towards the voice and saw that it was Jack who had spoke. They watched as Miko and Rafael also came back online slowly. Ratchet hooked them back up to the monitors and continued his scans and treatments; all the while a smile was firmly planted on his face. Optimus got back on his knees as he looked down at them, a smile on his face as well. He reached a servo up and gently ran it along their faces. His spark warmed as they instinctively moved towards his hand and let out a couple whirs and clicks. _They are truly Cybertronian younglings_ he thought to himself.

"How is this all possible? The energon entered your hearts and killed you, we saw it" Ratchet said as he stood on their other side.

"Primus called us to him" Miko said not noticing their Sire and uncle tense up "he told us he suspended our lives so that he could speak to us."

"What did he say?" Optimus asked not taking his eyes or hand off them, as if fearing they would be called away again if he did.

Jack answered, "Give me your wrist, you too Ratchet."

Both mechs held out their arms and watched as Jack raised his own over theirs and disconnected a cable that connected to a port in their wrist. He then sent the data packets from Primus to them. Jack didn't feel anything but his Sire and uncle did apparently as they tensed optics wide and gasped.

Optimus thought that instead of explaining the conversation he was going to share the memory. How wrong he was. The moment the cable connected to him a massive amount of data was being transferred into his systems. Never had he felt such a large amount of data, not even the Iacon data base felt like this.

They were shown what exactly Primus did to reach Megatron's spark; and free him from the path he had chosen before. Primus had given information other than that; he gave information for returning Cybertron.

His processor then began to compute what was being sent to him. He felt his optics widen as he saw coding for his t-cog that would allow him to gain a flying alt mode. Other codes were for new weapons, un-mined energon sources, The last line was a message marked as urgent. He opened it and watched as Primus himself appeared in the message.

_Optimus Prime, the information you just received must be used wisely. I have grown weary watching my children continue fighting each other for nothing more than hate. As I told the younglings the war is over now; and Cybertron has a chance to flourish once more. You have also done very well in their upbringing as Autobots._

The message ended and Optimus opened his optics to see Jack, Miko and Rafael all looking up between him and Ratchet. They smiled when he looked at them and returned the gesture; he then turned his attention to his old friend who was still connected to Jack.

Ratchet thought Jack was taking the easy way out and was just going to show them the memory of their talk with Primus. He shuddered a bit at that, they had actually gone to Primus and spoke with him. However, a memory is not what he got when Jack's cable connected to his wrist port. Data was instantly being sent to his processor, data that any medic or scientist would kill to have. He saw the complete formula for synthetic energon, new medicine and methods for surgeries, schematics for a space bridge, plans for new weapons, as well as upgrades for the ones they currently had. Everything he had to make do without or use a knock off was all in the information he had been given. He knew this was from Primus himself; no one else had access to this kind of information. The last two lines of code piqued his curiosity. The first one he saw was to be added to his t-cog, a code that would make him a triple changer. A rare gift. The last code he recognized as a message and it was marked urgent.

_Each packet is unique to each member of the team, one aspect that you all share now is the ability to fly. Once everyone has received their packet, scan a flight form of your choice and the line of code will take care of the rest. Use this information wisely and be sure to teach the younglings well, they now have a much larger part in what is to come. Your excellent upbringing of them as Autobots will be very helpful to them in the future._

Ratchet felt the cable disconnect from his wrist only to be replaced by a small pair of servos. He looked down to see Rafael looking up at him with concern clear in his optics. He smiled as he gently picked up the small youngling, they were all still small even by Cybertronian standards, and held the little mech close to his spark. Rafael instinctively curled close to warmth and let out small clicks and whirs. It was then that the truth hit Ratchet head on, they may have once been human, but now they were Cybertronians and had the instincts of a youngling as well.

He glanced over at Optimus who had tears streaming down his face; he had his younglings back and he was so happy. They headed out so Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee could get their information; and then Optimus spoke with Megatron and they finalized the terms.

They got to work on saving Cybertron; and as Optimus stood staring up at the night sky with his youngling in his servos. He thanked Primus over and over again for his younglings and for a second chance with Megatron; who had been like a brother to him.

He had everything a mech could ever want...

Till all are one...


End file.
